CRAZ
by Cailida
Summary: These are the adventures of a silver-eyed warrior. But this is not Ruby Rose. In fact, they barely even cross paths. They have similar goals, but different ways of going about them. Different enemies and fights, but all the same, the world is at stake. The darkness of this world, Cailida's world, despite Ruby's friends' deaths in her world... It might just end up a horror story.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Smoke rose from the village. Very recently, the village and its residents found themselves being burnt to the ground. Sure, it could have been bandits or similar, but Cailida had the feeling she wouldn't be nearly that lucky. She jumped off of the mountain she had been observing from, and transformed into a grey dove. Moments later, she dropped into the village, and returned to her humanoid form. It was enshrouded quite thickly in smoke, far more impressively than she could ever could have determined from the mountain top./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That bitch. She made it like this to make the fight harder, didn't she?" Cailida complained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A voice from behind her tauntingly stated," Something like that…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A woman of rather short stature had revealed herself when Cailida turned to face the village's assailant. She had white hair, and piercing blue eyes. Though these traits were partially obscured by a dark hooded robe, a taunting smile was still visible, however. Sheathed at her side was a sword Cailida knew quite well. Light, thin, and designed for rapid stabs and slashes. A blade of twinkling silver: Celestial Ash./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In contrast, Cailida stood tall with black hair and silvery eyes. Though her clothing was rather similar to her opponent's, her facial expression and weapon were quite different. She carried a rather bored, apathetic expression,and though her weapon was also a sword, it was in stark contrast to the other's; long, wide, and designed for enormous blows, yet, somehow, it was still quite fast, and was sheathed at her back instead of her side. A blade, coloured with a dark blood red in the center to jet black at the edges: Lost Guardian./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How ya been, Cali?" she taunted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Piss off, Carmilla." Calidia drew her weapon and lunged at Carmilla in a blur. Carmilla drew her weapon just as quickly, and blocked the blow. The resulting shockwave kicked up an enormous cloud of ash and dust, and shattered the few remaining windows that were intact within the vicinity. Neither one to back down upon initiation of combat, they clashed within the cloud. Metallic clang after metallic clang, sparks illuminating the cloud in bright flashes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The clashing picked up in speed, each trying to out-do the other. However they were both getting sick of the rather obnoxious cloud of oxygen-deprivation. Simultaneously, they jumped out of the cloud. They landed on the sides of a few buildings, both a fair bit taller than the rest. They jumped at each other, clashing on each jump, and climbing the buildings as they went. Quickly, they found themselves at the top, facing opposite each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You've been jumping around for all of this fight, attacking me from /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"amusing/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" positions. You use your sword form as well. You aren't fighting seriously. You're /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"still/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the scared child you were then," mocked Carmilla./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First to speak, and first to turn around, she launched several kunai in quick succession. Not about to let herself get hit for no reason, Cailida swung around, blocking all the kunai with her sword. The kunai were just a diversion, though. Carmilla had jumped high into the sky, and was barreling down on Cailida with great speed, empowered by Gravity Dust. Cailida barely blocked n time, and once more, there was a great shock wave. This time, however, it was enough to greatly damage the building. Noticing this, Carmilla used her sword to push off, back into the sky. An instant later, Cailida backflipped off of the building. She changed her weapon's form into its .50 caliber rifle form, and opened fire on her opponent as she fell, but it was a futile effort. Just before she hit the ground, she changed her weapon into its third and final form: halberd form. Using her newly transformed weapon, she swung its blade into the ground, stopping her fall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cailida waited for Carmilla to land safely on the ground, as there was no way in /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hell/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Carmilla would allow a simple fall to cause her harm. Cali's expression had finally changed from passive annoyance to irritation. Carmilla looked pleased Cailida was about to start taking the fight seriously. Her expression changed quite swiftly to shock, however, as Cailida started to glow, for lack of a better word, grey. Her Aura was showing, and this meant she was activating her semblance. The grey light soon found itself being consumed by black cracks throughout. It was just a few seconds before the cracks had covered almost every inch of her Aura. And then a shockwave erupted from her, exploiting the cracks in her Aura's light to dispel the majority of her protection. The few remaining shards of grey Aura spread out to connect, leaving much less protection than before. Black bio-electricity sparked around her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Almost instantly, Cailida was in her foe's face. Her strikes were focused, fast. and strong. Carmilla could barely keep up. However, she would not give up. She made a risky move to slash at Cailida's throat, aiming for the carotid or jugular. Cailida barely reacted fast enough to move the side of her face in the way of the blade so that she wouldn't die, instead only receiving a small gash. In instant retaliation, she jumped back, then jumped forward, aiming a blow at Carmilla's head. She attempted to get entirely out-of-the-way, but she failed. Instantly breaking through her Aura, the tip of the halberd cut through Carmilla's eye, and the area around her eye in a perfectly vertical line. Clutching her now damaged face, she glared with contemptuous amusement at Cailida with her remaining eye./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm quite proud of you. I am /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"extremely/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" irritated about this, but you've come a long way. I, do however, promise that next time, this will /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" go so well for you!" exclaimed Carmilla. She turned and fled./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Having no desire to chase her, and knowing they'd meet again as well as the futility of pursuit, she turned as well, walking away from the destroyed village, leaving the occasional drop of blood in her wake./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p 


End file.
